


a collar to belong

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Puppy Play, though they are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: Roman finds out the WWE do pet merch and he can't help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randomosities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomosities/gifts).



> randomosities asked for puppy play based on the fact that the WWE do collars with superstar logos on. so, here you go. enjoy!

Roman finds out about the new pet merch through Twitter. A fan tags him in a picture of their new dog leashes, one with his logo on and one with Enzo and Cass’ and he thinks it's cute as hell. He had no idea they were churning these kind of things out, but he’s not surprised they didn't tell the talent, they barely have anything to do with their shirts so pet bowls and leashes are going to be no different.

But as soon as Roman sees the collars and the leashes, the ones embellished with his logo, his slogan, he feels a little bit of warmth spread through him and it only takes two seconds of decision making before he's ordering two of each.

He doesn't tell Dean and Seth, they haven't mentioned the collars and leashes to him so they obviously don't know, and he thinks it might be a nice surprise for them.

His boys have been collared for around three months now and Roman could honestly not be happier. They never actively sat down and went through what they were doing, because that's not them. Even when they were the shield, for all it looked like they were strategists and planners, they weren't. They just went out and did their thing because they just worked and that was that.

It was the same with this, this arrangement. There was no need for long, awkward talks about anything - they knew what they wanted and needed and they hadn't had any major problems since it started.

Roman bought them the collars when he was on a separate tour. He was finding it hard to cope without them, had gotten so used to having two warm bodies tangled around his legs, to having noses mashed into his thighs while he did things around the home.

He was in some hard to remember place when he came across the shop. In the front window there were mannequins wearing lots of leather and holding whips, but it wasn't those that caught Roman's attention. It was the black leather collars one of them had around the neck. It had a large metal O ring on the front, clearly to attach a leash to. Briefly the image of Seth and Dean wearing them popped into his head, and although the idea of his boys wearing collars for him made him feel warm and fuzzy, the connotations of such collars didn't sit well with Roman. It was too sexual, and their play was never about sex, despite the fact that they were frequently intimate with each other, they kept this side of them totally separate. It was a different kind of release. Roman had stood looking at the shop for a long time before he stepped away.

His thoughts ended up taking him to a pet shop, where he purchased two black suede collars with heart shaped metal tags dangling on the front. When the cashier asked him if he would like them engraved with names, he didn't hesitate.

Seth and Dean had gone positively crazy when he showed them, jumping on him excitedly and each baring their necks for Roman to put them on.

They've been wearing the same ones since, and even though they hold a special place in his heart - he could never explain how good it makes him feel when they get home after a long week of wrestling and the first thing his boys do is take their collars from their pegs and wait for Roman to put them on - he thinks that they could do with some new ones. He’ll keep them forever, though, and transfer the tags when the new ones come.

The collars take forever to come. Roman almost forgets he's ordered them until he gets the email that they've been shipped out. Dean and Seth never mention knowing about the merch, so he doesn't either.

The day they do come, Dean and Seth are scrapping over something - and Roman has no clue what, but he's long since stopped getting his leg in between them to stop them, he doesn't need his leg scratched up and they make up eventually. Roman leaves them in the garden rolling around and gnawing at each other to answer the door and sign the package, and he's not surprised when he gets the box into the kitchen that there's two curious noses pushing at his knees.

“Oh now you want to stop fighting.” They look at him with their big eyes and messy hair - and Goddamn does Seth have to look so cute with a fucking twig sticking out of his matted curls? - but Roman doesn't reward bad behaviour, even if he has been waiting nearly a month for this, he takes the box and puts it on top of the fridge.

“You're not getting to see what it is until you've stopped fighting. If you can behave then I’ll open it after dinner, okay?”

He gets a disappointed whine in response, but no objections, so he leans a hand down to pick the bits of garden that have made their way into his pups hair.

“Gonna’ have to give you boys a bath.” He murmurs, rubbing at a grass stain on the side of Dean’s face. Dean hates bath time, but before he can protest Roman gets his hand around the back of his neck.

“Nuhu, pup, you want to know what I brought you then you have to behave, okay?” Another whimper in response, but his body relaxes in defeat, so he ushers them towards the bathroom and prepares the tub.

Dean and Seth behave, mostly, besides Seth splashing Dean and then Dean attempting to drown Seth, but Roman just pulls the plug and looks past it. He's itching to get the collars around their necks.

Roman dries them off one at a team, wrapping the other in a huge towel while he works on one. When they reach for their collars, Roman stops them, and briefly fear and hurt flashed through their eyes and Roman has to rub at the back of their necks to will it away. “Sh, don't worry, I’m not taking your collars away.” He says in a soothing voice. He dresses them and then ushers them through to the kitchen, and starts on dinner.

They sit and wait patiently while Roman cooks, pawing and nipping at each other. Then, like the good little pups they are they eat quietly until their bowls are empty and even finish off Roman’s plate when he's done. He can tell they're anxious, because they don't fight over who gets the most left overs; they just nose the plate together until it's clean.

Roman can't torture them anymore, so he puts the dishes in the dishwasher and then takes the box down from the top of the fridge.

“C’mon pups, let's see what I got you huh.”

Dean and Seth follow him eagerly - and he loves the sound of their hands and feet crawling across the floor - and they kneel by his feet when he sits down on the couch. He gets the box open and discards some of the wrapping before extending his hands out to them. Warmth settles in him when they nuzzle into his palms and he scratches behind their ears like he knows they love.

“You wanna’ know why I took your collars off?” They both nod, Dean going as far as nipping the pad of his thumb and he smiles as he pulls his hands away to dip in the box. “Because, I got you these.” He says softly, pulling out the collars and holding them out so that his pups can see them. There's a soft gasp from Seth and Dean’s mouth hangs open as they lean close to inspect the collars.

“You like them?” He asks, and he gets an excited nod and the baring of necks in response. Roman doesn't hesitate to put them on, adjusting the size for each of them. They're definitely not as pretty as their suede ones, but it's his logo that makes them special.

Roman has never been a particularly possessive man, but there's something about seeing his collars on his boys that makes him feel so good. They're branded as his when they wear them and he loves it. Roman discards the box on the floor and pats his lap, his boys jumping up easily and curling up next to him, one on each side.

They're peaceful as they watch the TV, Seth and Dean nosing into him appreciatively every so often. Roman loves when they're like this.

An hour later though, they're scrapping again and end up rolling all over the floor. Roman loves them when they're like this, too, and he just watches fondly, only stepping in when Seth lets out an almighty yelp at Dean chewing on his ear. He pulls Dean back by the collar, admonishing him for biting and then let's him go. Dean licks at Seth apologetically and soon enough they're both asleep by his feet. Roman runs a hand over the collars and smiles down at his boys.

Yeah. They were definitely a good purchase. 


End file.
